Truth or Dare
by BlackRoseDragon89
Summary: Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, and Evergreen, all decide on playing truth or dare. but Mira decides to bring in some boy that were in the guild currently. which were Natsu, Gray, Zeref, Freed, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, and Laxus. but Mirajane changes the rules of this game Dramatically. what will happened to everyone's relationships? this is a one shot story.


**Summary:** Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, and Evergreen, all decide on playing truth or dare. but Mira decides to bring in some boy that were in the guild now. which were Natsu, Gray, Zeref, Freed, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, and Laxus. but Mirajane changes the rules of this game dramatically. what will happend to everyone's relationships? this is a one shot story. please R&R

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Sorry mina, if this one-shot story sucks, it's just I had this story in my mind and I know that Mira would evil.

**Hi Mina! How are you all doing? This is my first one-shot fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy. , **

**Mira's POV: In the Guild:**

At the bar, everyone is happy. Lucy was talking about her old best friend Zeref, Lisanna is talking about her friendship with Natsu when she was younger, Juvia was watching Gray, Evergreen was talking about fairies, Levy spoke about books, Cana was practically drunk, and I was talking about love affairs. Everyone blushed when they heard me say the names of their crushes. I wasn't surprised when they all said to stop talking about that. So I thought of a plan to make them all confess about their love affairs.

" Hey, why not have a sleep over here at the guild when everyone leaves." I said to them. I knew that this would work.

" Um, okay, but are you sure we will have permission to use the guild at night?" Lucy said. I knew that Lucy would try to sneak out of going by saying that.

" Of course we could" I exclaimed " Master always lets me stay here at night when I want to!" this was going to be fun. " okay will you all want to sleep here." They all nodded.

" Great idea, we can all meet up here at 9 p.m, sharp, Okay?" Said Levy. We all nodded yes. I looked at what time it was, so did all the girls. Wow it was 7 o'clock already. They all ran home to get their supplies that they needed. I closed the guild early, so that no one but the girls could enter.

**Two hours later: Still Mira's POV:**

All the girls came in and settled in the rooms that were in the guild. **(AN: sorry but I added a few rooms inside this story because they all have SPECIAL events inside of them)** I had planned out everything. my plan was to eat, talk like normal, play truth or dare, **( AN; Mira changed the rules COMPLETLY)** have a dancing contest, and rest. though I don't think anyone's going to rest tonight. I had everything planned out.

And so the night began, we ate food and talked about we were talking about earlier. Finally, I thought, we can play truth or dare. " okay mina it's time to play truth or dare." I announced" A) I've changed the rules. And B) seven people other than us have come to join us." Everyone was shocked at what i had just said.

**Lucy's POV:**

Mira just shocked me when she said that seven other people were coming. I knew this was going to happened. As soon as she finished what she said, seven people appeared from up stares. I looked up and it was Natsu, Gray, Zeref, Freed, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, and Laxus.

" Okay everyone, sit in a circle so that I can explain the rules for truth and dare." Mira said. We all sat down and listened to the rules." Okay, the rules are simple, we will pick names out of a hat and that will be the person you will ask truth or dare. Then you will have to make out with the person you love for 7 minute. If you do not you are never allowed to ask me for anything till you make out with someone that is the opposite gender of you. Am I clear." Everyone was blushing so hard, that it was a darker shade of red than Erza's hair.

But we all nodded and agreed to it. So we began the person that began the game was Laxus, the person he dared was Zeref. I couldn't hear what it was because Laxus whispered it to him. Zeref was blushing like crazy. Laxus told me to close my eyes, and so I felt someone's lips on mine, I open my eyes wide open, Zeref was kissing me. He deepened the kiss and made it feel more passionate. I could hear gasps and squeals. After 2 minutes of kissing that was more like making out, we were both blushing and huffing. His lips were so soft.

Then as the game rules stated, Laxus was making out with Cana. Both were blushing.

Now it Zeref's turn, he picked a name. It was Lisanna," Lisanna, truth or dare?"

" Dare." " I dare you to moan into Natsu's ear and slide your hands around his chest" He said. She began to blush. But she still did what she was dared to do. when I saw Natsu's expression we all began to laugh, which made Natsu blush even harder. Then Zeref began to kiss me. I rapped my arms around his neck to stay balance, He began to deepen the kiss. He asked for an entrance and I accepted, we danced in dominance. This kiss felt so wonderful, it felt better than the one before. It reminded me of the kiss when we were kids.

**Flashback:**

_Normal POV _

_ Lucy had snuck out of her estate once again. Since she was twelve, it was easy to sneak out her estate easily. Zeref was waiting for Lucy in a near by ally. Zeref told Lucy he had something the next day since he was busy that day. So he was there, waiting. Once Lucy arrived where Zeref was, he grabbed her arm and tugged her away into a more secluded area where no one can see them. _

_ " Zeref what-" she had not able to finish what she was saying because Zeref had kissed Lucy. At first Lucy was surprised. She slowly closed her eyes. Then the kiss had deepened because of Zeref. When Zeref had broken the kiss, both were blushing and huffing, Zeref had hugged her tight. _

_" Lucy I lo-" He was interrupted by a strange whack to the head. It was one of Lucy's body guards. Then Lucy was waked on the head. ' Five years later, she found him on Terou Ilaand. And there the two reunited and Zeref join the guild. _

**Flashback****_ End: Lucy's POV:_**

Lucy and Zeref were still kissing after 7 minutes.

" Lucy, Zeref, why don't you two go into your rooms and finish of what your doing." Said Mira, Zeref and I separated from each other. Zeref picked me up bridle style. Everyone one blushing, but not as much as Lucy, her face was darker than Erza's scarlet hair. We nodded and went up stairs, once again, he was kissing me. When Zeref and I got into our room, we could hear steps walking up the stairs. Zeref put me down on the bed carefully and leaned down on top of me. pinning me on the bed.

" Lucy, I love you, ever since we were kids. which is why I gave you that passionate kiss that night. The moment before I was wacked unconscious, I was going to say that I loved you. And you are mine because that very night, you kissed back and I know that you were enjoying it. I saw it in your face." He said. I wasn't surprised because, I knew from when he had kissed me.

" Zeref, I love you too, I fell for you the moment after we began to sneak out of my house and into the streets. I love you. I want you so much, I want you to do things that no one has ever done to me before. please Zeref, I love you so much! And Its true, I was enjoying that kiss. It was amazing." I said, feeling heat creep up my face. closing my eyes.

" With pleasure! " He said, I know that he loves doing this to me. He began to nuzzle my neck and unbuttoning my blouse. "Lucy be mine." He whispered I unconsciously moaned out loud. With that, made Zeref assured and smiled into my neck. His lips met with mine. His lips were very soft, when he pulled away. We had a string of saliva. We laugh, and once again, we were kissing. We had been in our own world for the rest of the night.

** Meanwhile: Mira's point of view:**

" Let's listen in" I said as the two were closing the door behind them still making out. We ran upstairs to check on them, we heard Zeref say" I love you Lucy, ever since... passionate kiss that night..." that's all they've finally lost themselves to each other.

" Let's just finish the game okay?" Said Natsu who was blushing whenever the bed squeaked. We all nodded. we went back to the circle once again. Now it was Lisanna's turn. And the name picked was Mira. I wasn't surprised. But the did.

" I dare you to go up to Freed moan in his ear and grope his on his length" She said. I was in a shocked expression. So did Freed's expression. But since it was a dare, I was forced to do this. I moaned in Freed's ear, and was groping his length. By accident, my breast hit face, when I was getting up. Both Freed and I were blushing madly. In the mean time I saw Lisanna and Natsu, I was so proud of Lisanna. She had finally gotten what she wanted.

**Normal POV:**

Sooner or later Everyone was dared to do something and everyone had made out with the one they loved. After a while, Everyone did what Lucy and Zeref were doing. Cana and Laxus were headed to there rooms, Natsu and Lisanna were already in their rooms, Levy and Gajeel were in their own rooms, Elfman and Evergreen were in their own rooms. Gray and Juvia were in their way to get to their room, Erza and Jellal were beginning to make out, and finally Mira and Freed went to their room.

**The next day, Normal POV:**

Everyone had lost themselves to their lover. Mira, Freed, Natsu, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Evergreen, and Elfman, all came out of their rooms, Tired from the night before. Everyone was wearing robes.

" Ohaiyo mina, how was your night, I assume you all slept together with you lovers, right?" Mira said. she was standing. Everyone nodded.

" Where's Lu-chan?" asked the blue headed mage. Everyone realized that Lucy and Zeref were still in their bed. Everyone went to her room and opened the door. They saw Lucy cuddle up into Zeref's chest, While Zeref was holding her waist tightly against his. Zeref was awake by the time everyone had entered the room. he pulled up the covers from the bed and said :

" Hey guys, were not really able to move today, so umm can kind of get some privacy so that I can dress Lucy and carry her to her apartment." Everyone nodded and smiled, Even though all the guys were threatening at each other, stating that if they hurt their women, then there was some trouble. And so The Next morning... Everyone was blushing, except for Zeref and Lucy. Who had loved each other for a long time. That Night that everyone spent made everyone happy and made a bigger relationship than it already was. _

_**The End thank you for reading, please review! This is my first one-shot fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Janee~**_


End file.
